Esviana RELOADED
by Esviana
Summary: A warrior, destined to fight for not only herself, but her new people, must go on a rough adventure of distrust, disruption, heartache, and strength. Her people are now lost, but will she help Sonic and his friends defeat another one of Eggman's plans. This is a new version of my old fanfiction "Esviana The Esmanian." If this becomes popular enough, I will continue the story.


"To Be or Not To Be: That is the question."

She ran.

"Whether 'Tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune."

Treehouses burning. Her planet erupting with depression and fear. Screams of families, both young and old, surrounded the very air the she herself heavily breathed in.

"Or to take arms against a sea of troubles

And by opposing end them."

She stopped. Her sister. She looked for her sister ever so desperately. To be held in her arms once more was all the scared young woman ever wanted. Explosions, fires, breaking ground, and death continued to surround the background. She heard a scream of desperation. "ARGEEN!" Another seemingly fragile young woman called out. That was her, her sister. The sister's face looked a lot like her's: Round, freckled. They were twins, anyways. However, she had blonde hair with brunette tips, unlike her sister counterpart, whom which this story surrounds. The sister's hair, much resembling that of Rapunzel's, fell down just below her knees. A crown was worn upon her sister's head, and a badge to represent her royalty of a princess. She also had beautiful royal blue eyes which could make the bright sunny day look like a cold, muggy night. Her long white dress with pink swirls just below the belted badge around her waist. "KAWTEH!" The girl named Argeen called out to her sister. Argeen was the lesser; Short, brown hair with brown eyes, and a short torn dress that came to her knees with blue swirls below the waist. A special white piece of cloth (to her, that is) was tied around her right upper arm. It was, what Argeen called it, her "BoBo." She, Argeen, had no badge, as she was never to be represented in the Esmanian society, according to her mother. Her name, Argeen, represents the job she once had. A slave. Argeen, the word meaning "slave" in Esmanian, was not even considered a name.

Argeen smiled, with tears of fear dripping down her cheeks. Never had she been so happy to see her twin, and feel protected. That is until a man stepped in the middle of the two. A giant, mechanical foot, to be more precise. The machine looked cold, heartless. The robotic head turned ever so slightly at Kawteh, but there was nothing the two could do. Something had prevented both of them from moving. Nails in the shape of fear pinned their feet to the cold hard ground that they stood on, as a cloth in the disguise of choked up words could prevent them from screaming. The only thing that moved between the two was the very shiver of pure anxiety. A mechanized hand lifted and pointed at Kawteh's heart. The computerized hand switched to a gun that looked similarly to a giant laser gun. "PA! PA! NO! NO! NAGA! PLEASE!" Argeen pleaded.

A ray of light shone from the gun and at the sister's heart. A tear from the right royal blue eye trickled down the freckled cheek. An orange beam was retracted from her heart into the ray's light. Argeen, too shocked to do anything but scream, held out her hand in despair.

The ray of light disappeared just before the orange beam was sucked. Kawteh, who's life source had now escaped her very body, had fallen. Knee to ground, eyelids shut, and finally, face to ground.

"To die, to sleep

To sleep, perchance to dream. Aye, there's the rub,

For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil

Must give us pause."

The nail of fear that once pinned Argeen's feet to the ground had shot up into her legs, causing her to escape the mechanical man's threat of death. Argeen began to ponder where her other family members went: Her father, Monget. Her older brother, Linian. Her lover, whom she had escaped with many times, Dientan. And even her terrible, castigating mother: Hetletia. But there was no doubt in Argeen's mind that she would not dare to stop running. She searched for a place to take cover, a place where these malicious computerized men would not find her. She looked behind her for a moment to see if anyone of those men stalked her. When suddenly, a cold metal wall had struck a blow to her face.

She looked at the tall and mighty wall. "It looks like a futuristic house," she thought. Indeed it did. She observed the orange doors and noticed two black symbols on each side-to-side door. A round symbol that looked a lot like the mechanical men she saw earlier. This symbol, however, had a long mustache that came beyond the the cheeks of the face. But before she could observe anymore, she heard an army footsteps. Mechanical footsteps.

"TARGET ACQUIRED." One of the mechanical men reported, "TARGET LOCKED. NAME: ARGEEN. SPECIES: ESMANIAN. FAMILY: UNKNOWN. TRIBE: MORSENKAN. AGE: 16. POWER LEVELS: EXTREMELY HIGH. TARGET APPROVED. AIMING..."

Argeen, as if out of pure instinct, began to shape a beam of pink light in her hands. The shaped it into what looked to be a crowbar. This energy, also known as Chaos Energy, was then inserted into the crack of the two doors. With as much force as possible, Argeen pulled the doors slightly open, but just enough to squeeze into this "home." The two doors then slammed shut once she entered.

"My... my name... it is not Argeen... IT! IS NOT! ARGEEN!" She shouted, "My name is Esviana! ESVIANA!" She proceeded to bang the inside of the door in both agitation and distress, until the mechanical men banged back. They attacked the doors with so much power, that they formed scratched and dents on the doors. Argeen, now known as Esviana, fell back step by step. Her breathing became heavy.

"To be or not to be..."

Her hand reached behind her without her acknowledgement. Little did Esviana know that there was a button there, and accidentally pressed.

"Redirecting Coordinates..." A woman's voice from the speaker said. Suddenly, a rumbling was formed below her feet. She fell on her bottom, petrified. Esviana tried to call out for help, but it was no use. The "home" lifted off of the ground and into the atmosphere. Esviana looked out the window, and noticed stars. Stars she would have never imagined getting close to. However, this was not a pleasent sight in her eyes. At this point, she knew she would never see her family, her lover, her people ever again. Not only because she had now left the planet, but because they were all invaded. She weeped in a fetal position on the "home's" floor, and tears rained down her clouded brown eyes. She was alive; Now self appointed as the last Esmanian alive. Little did she know how great her transition from Argeen to Esviana; Girl to Woman, would be.

"To be..."


End file.
